Der Fluch der Romantik
by AnspruchNiveau
Summary: Hallo Fans, wir sinds wieder! Eure Lieblingsautoren Anspruch & Niveau melden sich zurück und gehen diesmal voll aufs Ganze. Heute dreht sich wirklich alles um Sex und wir haben uns auch die größte Mühe gegeben, keine Sauerei auszulassen. Lesen also auf ei


Hallo Fans, wir sinds wieder! Eure Lieblingsautoren Anspruch Niveau melden sich zurück und gehen diesmal voll aufs Ganze. Heute dreht sich wirklich alles um Sex und wir haben uns auch die größte Mühe gegeben, keine Sauerei auszulassen. Lesen also auf eigene Gefahr und nur für Erwachsene, oder wer sich dafür hält!

Wir haben folgende Situation: Der Fanfic-Autor, kurz F abgekürzt, möchte von seinen Betaleser Anspruch Niveau, kurz A bzw. N, eine Liebesszene zwischen Snape und seiner neuen Schülerin begutachtet haben. Dabei ergeben sich einige Probleme.

F: Sie ist fertig, ich habe endlich die geniale Liebesnacht auf die Reihe gekriegt! Wollt ihr mal hören?

N: _seufzt_ Wenns denn unbedingt sein muß. Es gibt halt schon so circa 3 Millionen solcher Szenen, eine bescheuerter als die andere.

F: Meine ist überhaupt nicht bescheuert, sondern romantisch und total heiß.

A: Also leg los.

F: Also, die neue Schülerin Samantha Clearwater hat Detention bei Snape, weil sie im Unterricht einfach keinen Trank richtig brauen kann. Sie ist so ungeschickt wie ein weiblicher Neville und die beiden können sich nicht ausstehen. Schließlich darf es ja nicht zu sehr OOC werden. Plötzlich bemerkt Snape, wie wunderschön Samantha doch ist, und wie einsam er selbst. Er verliebt sich also Hals über Kopf in diese überaus attraktive junge Frau...

A: Moment mal, Snape verknallt sich in ein Schulmädchen? Und auch noch in eine, die ihr Hirn in den Titten hat? Das glaubt doch kein Schwein!

N: Mary Sue Alarm, alles in Deckung!

F: Meine Samantha ist KEINE Mary Sue! Und sie hat keine Titten, sondern kleine, wohlgeformte Apfelbrüste!

N: Und was glaubst du wohl, wie viel Hirn da reinpasst?

F: Ist doch egal, um Sex zu haben, braucht man kein Hirn.

A: Da hat sie Recht!

A: Aber Snape würde niemals eine dämliche Schülerin vögeln! wahrscheinlich nicht mal eine, die etwas mehr auf dem Kasten hätte.

F: In meiner Geschichte aber schon!

A: Du gibst also zu, dass Samantha eine dämliche Mary Sue ist? Gut, wenigstens etwas. Wie gehts weiter?

F: _beleidigt_ Ihr werdet euch noch wundern, wir sind ja noch ganz am Anfang. Also:

Snape machte einen Schritt auf Samantha zu, er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Doch ein tiefer Blick in ihre unergründlichen Augen sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Er riß sie in seine Arme und presste seine heißen Lippen auf die ihren. „Oh Samantha", keuchte er, „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach diesem Moment gesehnt habe...

_A prustet einen Mundvoll Kaffee über den Tisch und kann deshalb nichts sagen_

N: Waaaaahhhhh, schmeiß das bloß raus, das ist übelster Kitsch der unerträglichsten Sorte!

F: Das ist ROMANTISCH und kein Kitsch!

N: Es ist Kitsch, basta! Und überleg doch mal, ganz plötzlich hat Snape eine langgehegte Sehnsucht nach ihr? Ich dachte, bis gerade eben konnte er sie nicht ausstehen. Wo zum Geier bleibt da die Logik?

F: Es ist ihm halt erst in diesem Moment klar geworden, dass er sie liebt.

N: Von Männern ist man ja einiges gewohnt, aber so schnell von einem Extrem ins andere? Nie im Leben!

F: Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung!

A: Es ist also wirklich Liebe? Er will nicht nur Sex?

F: Natürlich ist es Liebe, sonst wäre es doch nicht romantisch. Darf ich weiter vorlesen?

N: Ja, mach, umso schneller haben wirs überstanden.

F: Samantha erwiderte seinen Kuß lang und leidenschaftlich und Severus glaubte sich im siebenten Himmel. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, dass diese wunderschöne junge Frau seine Gefühle erwiderte.

A: Woher will er das denn wissen? Sie hat doch noch keinen Ton gesagt.

F: Na hör mal, schließlich küsst sie ihn.

A: Muß man deshalb gleich unsterblich verliebt sein? Außerdem, dass sie sich gerade in diesen Kotzbrocken verknallt, der sie bisher nur wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hat, ist schon mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

F: Wenn er aussieht wie Alan, kann er sich benehmen wie er will – ich würde mich SOFORT in ihn verlieben!

N: _sagt dazu besser nichts, tippt sich nur dezent an die Stirn._

A: Für so oberflächlich hätte ich dich gar nicht gehalten. Du würdest dich echt in einen Mann verknallen, der dein Opa sein könnte?

F: _leicht verlegen_ Alan ist... na ja, er ist halt was ganz besonderes. Was spielt das Alter da für eine Rolle?

A: Falten, graue Haare, Rettungsringe, schwabbelige Haut, Inkontinenz, Prostataprobleme, Gebiß, Hörgerät, Viagra... was ein Mann seines Alters halt so hat, oder in absehbarer Zeit haben wird. Darauf würdest du dich tatsächlich einlassen? Außerdem kennst du ihn ja gar nicht, wie willst du da wissen, ob er nett ist.

F: _verlegen_ So hab ich das noch nie gesehen. Aber Snape ist ja auch viel jünger und in meiner Geschichte kann ich machen was ich will. Und außerdem, schwabbelige Haut kriegen wir alle mal.

A: Stimmt, du in 40 Jahren und Alan hat sie wahrscheinlich schon.

F: HAT ER NICHT!

N: Ist doch egal, er wird sicher keinen Strip hinlegen, damit wir uns vom Gegenteil überzeugen können. Macht lieber voran mit der Story!

A: Genau, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?

F: Sie haben sich grade zum ersten mal geküsst.

N: Dann tu uns allen einen Gefallen und laß es dabei bewenden, war so schon schlimm genug!

F: Spinnst du? Jetzt gehts doch erst richtig los! Also:

Er ließ seine empfindsamen Hände über ihren bebenden Rücken wandern und fühlte, wie sie unter seinen Liebkosungen erschauerte. Severus wurde mutiger, er schob ihre Bluse in die Höhe und streichelte jetzt ihre nackte, seidenweiche Haut. Samantha schmiegte sich nur noch enger an ihn und spürte, wie sich seine geschwollene Männlichkeit heiß und pulsierend an ihren Unterleib presste.

_ A prustet wieder ihren Kaffee, diesmal über die Tastatur: „Verdammte Sch, jetzt ist schon das fünfte Keyboard diese Woche ruiniert!"_

_N verschluckt sich an ihrem Kaugummi und erleidet einen mittleren Hustenanfall._

F: _ermutigt, weil keine Kritik kommt_ Samantha fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Sie fühlte außerdem, wie sich eine heiße Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen ausbreitete, die sehr schnell in richtige Nässe umschlug.

N: _schafft es, ernst zu bleiben_ Witterung heute feuchtwarm, schlägt dann sehr schnell in richtige Nässe um. Wir erwarten eine Niederschlagsmenge von 80 Litern pro Quadratme...

A: _LachgackerprustwieheramBodenwälz!_

F: Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt! Also weiter:

Samantha hatte keine Erfahrung mit Männern, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Etwas in ihr war erwacht und wusste genau, was jetzt zu tun war. Einer Frau war dieses Wissen einfach angeboren. Sie ließ nun ebenfalls ihre Hände wandern, strich über Severus muskulöse Brust und begann, langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Er stöhnte lustvoll auf, als ihre tastenden Finger seine nackte Haut berührten. So ermutigt wagte sich Samantha weiter vor, ihre Hände glitten tiefer und strichen dann, erst zögernd, dann immer kräftiger über die enorme Wölbung zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie stellte sich dabei vor, wie es wäre, seine heiße Lanze in sich zu spüren und merkte, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle...

_N springt auf und rennt aufs Klo, hoffen wir mal, dass sie nur pinkeln muß! _

A: Sag mal, wer soll eigentlich diesen Müll lesen, ohne sich totzulachen?

F: Es gibt hunderte von Fans, die genau so was lieben! Und die lachen nicht, die finden das super!

A: Ich hasse es, zuzugeben, dass du damit völlig Recht hast!

N: _kommt zurück vom Klo_ Oh mein Gott, das war enorme Wölbung Nr. 2896. Komisch, ich hätte eher angenommen, dass Snape einen winzigkleinen Schniedel hat. Aber die heiße Lanze schlägt echt alles, was mir an schwachsinnigen Metaphern je untergekommen ist!

F: Snape und einen kleinen na, ihr wisst schon, was? Das ist nicht romantisch, ein Mann muß schon was zu bieten haben, damit es seiner Partnerin richtig Spaß macht!

N: Ich sehe schon, aus deinen Worten spricht die geballte Erfahrung! _Grinst wissend._

F: _wechselt lieber das Thema_ Was ist eigentlich eine Metapher?

A: Das, was du hier an seinem Schniedel verbrochen hast.

F: Aha, also was schweinisches. Muß ich mir merken.

N: ARGHHHHHHH! Kauf dir endlich ein Fremdwörterlexikon und schwänz nicht dauernd die Schule!

F: Da lernt man eh nichts interessantes, ist reine Zeitverschwendung.

A: PISA muß ja irgendwie zustande gekommen sein...

N: Ja, weil minderjährige Teens meinen, als Porno-Pilcher in die Geschichte eingehen zu müssen.

F: Was ist ein Porno-Pilcher?

A: _seufzt_ Ich gebs auf. Lies weiter.

N: Jaaaa, jetzt geht's richtig zur Sache, das schau ich mir an! _Grinst wieder_

_A bringt vorsorglich ihre Tastatur in Sicherheit_

F: ... und sie begann, geschickt seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Severus keuchte auf, als sich ihre Hände endlich um seinen hoch aufgerichteten Liebesstab schlossen. Er knetete ihre bebenden Brüste und musste sich sehr beherrschen, sie nicht gleich hier auf dem nackten Boden zu nehmen.

N: _Gackert_ Beherrschen muß man sich da allerdings!

A: Soll ich dir einen Eimer holen? Nicht, dass du dem Teppich was antust!

F: _Hat offensichtlich keinen Sinn für Ironie_ Ich habe euch ja versprochen, dass es heiß wird. Es wird auch noch viel heißer: Langsam sank Samantha auf die Knie, umfasste seinen zu steinerner Härte geschwollenen Schaft mit festem Griff und ließ ihre rosige Zunge darübertanzen. Er war sehr groß, sie konnte ihn kaum mit einer Hand umschließen...

AÜbertreibs nicht und hab etwas Mitleid mit Samantha, der armen Jungfrau. So ein Kaliber ist mehr was für Frauen mit 15 Geburten und mehr.

N: Auf das Blaskonzert bin ich jedenfalls gespannt. Paß nur auf, dass die Kleine keine Maulsperre erleidet!

F: Kann so was echt passieren?

N: Natürlich, die Ambulanzen der Krankenhäuser sind voll davon, besonders Freitagabends.

F: Dann werde ich das noch ändern. Krankenhaus wäre wirklich ÄUßERST unromantisch. Aber weiter im Text:

Severus gab heftig keuchend Laute der Wollust von sich, sein ganzer Körper erbebte, als Samantha jetzt auch noch zu saugen begann. Noch nie hatte er derartige Gipfel der Lust erklommen und er fühlte, wie er seinem Höhepunkt förmlich entgegengeschleudert wurde. Samantha spürte seine Erregung natürlich und beschleunigte das Tempo, dann war es soweit. Mit einem Aufschrei ergoß sich der wunderbar süße Geschmack seines Samens...

_Weiter kommt sie nicht, denn mit einem mindestens ebenso lauten Aufschrei wälzen sich A und N auf dem Boden, vor lachen dem Erstickungstod nahe._

N: Hast du das gehört? Der wunderbar süße Geschmack seines Samens, ich brech zusammen!

A: _Zu F, sobald sie wieder Luft kriegt _Jetzt aber mal im Ernst, seit wann schmeckt Samen süß?

F: Tut er nicht? Aber ich dachte...

N: _rappelt sich vom Boden hoch_ Bei manchen Dingen sollte man nicht denken, sondern sie besser ausprobieren, wenn man schon meint, darüber schreiben zu müssen.

F: Ich will das aber nicht ausprobieren, das ist widerlich!

A: Dann schreib auch nicht darüber. Samen schmeckt salzig, und ein bisschen bitter. Basta. Obwohl, Birnensaft soll angeblich helfen.

F: Birnensaft? Aber wie kriege ich Snape dazu, dass er Birnensaft spritzt? Oder soll man das Zeugs miteinander vermanschen?"

A: Samen wird angeblich süßer, wenn der Typ Birnensaft _trinkt_. Jetzt kapiert?

N: Sach mal, stimmt das wirklich mit dem Birnensaft?

A: Keine Ahnung, hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen.

F: Aso. Dann trinken sie halt keinen Champagner sondern Birnensaft. Ist dann aber nicht mehr so romantisch.

N: Scheiß doch endlich auf diese Art von Romantik! Davon mal abgesehen driftet die Handlung zielstrebig in Richtung Bahnhofskino. Kommt da jetzt etwa noch mehr in diesem Stil?

F: _wird rot_ Ähhh ja, ein bisschen schon, sie sind ja noch gar nicht zum wesentlichen gekommen. Also:

A: Stop! Jetzt ist es wirklich genug! Wenn der arme Kerle jetzt auch noch drei Nummern schieben muß, kriege ich endgültig einen zuviel und er einen Herzinfarkt.

N: Gute Idee, so bleibt die Mary Sue wenigstens Jungfrau. Zumindest in dieser Runde.

F: Aber ich dachte...

N: Denken schadet dem Teint und lässt die Oberweite schrumpfen.

F: WIRKLICH? Ich wusste doch, dass es schädlich ist. Aber was soll ich denn jetzt mit meiner tollen Fic machen?

A N: SCHMEIß SIE INS KLO!

A: Und nicht vergessen gründlich zu spülen!

N: _sucht schon mal vorsorglich die Flasche mit dem Abflußfrei heraus_ Und ich fürchte, du musst dir einen anderen Beta zulegen, wir fühlen uns restlos überfordert.

A: Stimmt. Diesem Anspruch und diesem Niveau sind wir einfach nicht gewachsen, gehen wir lieber einen saufen!


End file.
